X Force and Comm Users Origins
by 20913
Summary: You've wonder were X Force came from and Comm. Users as well? It's time you find out on a hidden war called "Battle X War" as it torn the universe before the keyblade war began. (More stories will be made in episodes for each world.)


**I want to make a personal note that everything in this beginning of the chapter is all made up not from another series. All made here will be from other series are their rightful owners and all OC's are rightfully mine.**

**Also this will be about how the origins of X Force and Comm. Users came to be in the universe and different realities. With a few Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy elements hope you enjoy the chapter then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: X Force and Comm. Users origins**

_Long age in a time where all things began there were worlds that lived in harmony, but had there on evils as well. Then all things change when the Keyblade war soon turning any world into ruins or saving them depending on the wielder. However there was a war before the Keyblade wars began and this is where we start with two worlds. One world was called** Galactic worlds communication center**, but it had another name known as **Faith.** Now why would a world be called Faith you asked well it's because everyone on this world has superpowers that they use fighting for the good, justice and freedom of all worlds. They would go to other worlds helping save worlds and lives of other people they travel to bring peace to the world. There world is big enough to fit over Nine hundred trillion people on the planet itself that it would be taxing to some of worlds, but not this one. There species is divided into nine different kinds that live on the same world. The nine species are called in order **Kelish, Andlem, Helew, Entle, Monul, Isholon, Omitunal, Cansalon, and Unti.** There names are different, but it is what made up the nine languages in the world. But they all have one thing in common they have the same power as they all are well known as called** Comm. Users **Aka **Battle** **Comm**. Comm. Users have different powers which came in many forms. With there powers they manage to use to use them bringing peace to worlds and many others like them. But like some things in life the peace didn't last. For the Second world known as **Planet X. **A world where they worship a god called **God X** a figure who came to them as there leader and god of the world. His belief made them think differently about how things should be and how worlds should act in his order. But his powers can only control a certain solar systems which is where God X was and can only control. However he showed them ways of building flying ships that go into what he told them is space. And by doing this they could travel to other worlds making them his alone, but in order to do that he told them the powers of the X. Which can make any Keyhole become and transform the worlds into the same as Planet X. So after a while maybe a century has pass they finally manage to build ships of an armada to invade and conquer worlds. Eventually the people on planet Faith came to realize this threat and went on pursuit of this world in hopes to stop them from bringing harm to other worlds. Unfortunately it did the opposite instead the people of Planet X killed all who want to stop the violence only brought war on the planet Faith. Soon war broke out as Planet X made the first strike with an army of hundred trillion times hundred trillion in the army to the world. But the Planet Faith couldn't handle the power of the two forces and was destroyed by the conflict. Eventually the people of Faith soon gathered together as one from all over the worlds to fight back creating the hidden war called **Battle X war.** This war brought out the worst of people even the good found all that they fight for including for religion reason found that doing evil deeds to each other was more pleasing then doing the right ones. For evil deeds becoming common in the war as years went by, but there were a few who still fight for the right reasons to end the war once and for all. But those ideals were put aside and they were killed before peace could be brought to the war. Soon the Keyblade wielders of light and dark realize the war after 2 years has pass. They then went to action and try to end the conflict themselves only to realize how powerless they are against the two forces. Soon 10 years went by then 30, and 50 eventually 104 years later and the war still continued never stopping. They been destroying worlds that were controlled by Planet X and by accident or purpose destroy the worlds not controlled by Planet X. But a lot of them from Planet Faith are lost for the species were reduce to one species the Unti. The Unti are consider the weakest of the Nine species of planet Faith, but there courage was stronger then all combine. they gave everything they had against the forces of Planet X destroying the armies left and right none stop. But by 107 years of the war had gone the people of Planet faith soon discovered another species that lived on Planet Faith that had turn the tide of the battle called **Yunkaw. **they help the battle turn the tide of the war for one year later. Eventually they finally came to the world of Planet X where the final battle began. The force that were left are 100,000 of Comm. Users for Planet Faith, and for Planet X consist of billion times billion times billion which was a lot for Planet X. Soon the Planet X met the same fate and was Destroyed along with whatever conuldn't escape after the fight lasted for 1 day. All that was left of the two forces after the battle was 9,000 Yunkaw of Planet Faith and Seven hundred trillion times Seven hundred trillion forces for Planet X. But that was when the Keyblade wielders strike taking out the two forces one after the another killing both sides at once. Soon all that was left of the two worlds are nothing, but a memory. But the people of Planet X survive and went on hunting other worlds with God X as there leader. But it wasn't over for the Comm. Devices for some strange reason soon spread to other worlds as the devices search for an user that would wield their powers and fight again once more as the Planet Faith people spirits still lives in the devices and gave their power to the user. However the People of Planet X realizes this and went hunting for the users killing one after the other finding a way to destroy the devices and still conquer worlds. The people of Planet X soon became X Force for the first reason destroy all Comm. Users of the worlds. once they found them they destroy the device and kill the user all at once. All was soon Lost as Comm. Users soon became extinct cause all of them are being hunted down one at a time. Soon Comm. Users including the X Force from the Keyblade War that destroyed the worlds and brought them back to life with destroyed them in one strike, but some still alive. To this current year X Force and Comm. Users are nothing, but a figment of your imagination making them less known and forgotten. For no one knows if they still exist or still live up to this current date?_

_UNTIL NOW!_

* * *

_Another location in a random world_

We go to a group call squadron 16 with 50 people on the team. They go wreaking havoc on the world destroying anything in sight. Even though it's about 50 people they have enough destructive power to destroy a city by themselves. One person by him/herself in a squadron is enough to destroy the city in 10 minutes more or less depending on a certain squadron. S16:1 went to his destination point were they gathered to make there device for an illusion covering the world.

"S16:47 is the device ready to cover the world into illusion from inside and out." S16:1 ask.

"Yes sir. We have the device up and ready for deployment." S16:47 responded.

"Good proceed." Once they activate the device. It fired a beam of red light into the sky covering the atmosphere and the world in a red glow then disappeared into thin air. Once it was done S16:1 ordered the squadron to attack all the cities and burn them to the ground. One person in each city so to cover ground more and save less time in their hands.

* * *

_In a burned city somewhere near a random building_

S16:1 went searching in every house in the city. The military try to stop them with everything they got only to met the same fate as the others of this world who oppose them. S16:1 got an report about the thing they were looking for from S16:26 who showed him the sight of an house that is about to be search by the two. once inside they went to the location She said the thing would be at the basement of the house. They found the basement walking down to the cold floor S16:1 activated his **X powers **through the palm of his hand facing the ground that activate what look like a keyhole. But instead of using a keyblade like a keyblade wielder would S16:1 used something else as an Red X appeared on top of the Keyhole covering it with an dark red glow. In 20 seconds the Keyhole became an Red X turning the world in Planet X like their world. Once the mission was done S16:1 and S16:26 went back up to see what happen to the world. And by an glance the world turned into an red in the sky, volcanos are everywhere erupting everywhere and the seas are turned to lava with thick rock and thin rock pillars all over the landscape. The people of the world are gone as their spirits became like red X's disappearing into thin air to an realm of the unknown. S16:1 had an communication device in his hand laying it on the ground until an person appeared as a hologram on the device.

"Status report." X ask appearing to them.

"God X the world is now in chaos it's now yours." S16:1 said.

"Excellent everything is going as planned proceed to the next world and continue the search from there." X said.

"Yes my lord." S16:1 then pick up the device on the ground as the hologram disappeared. The rest of Squadron 16 came for further orders from S16:1.

"Soldiers we have accomplish our goal on this world we will proceed to the next world immediately." S16:1 ordered.

"SIR YES SIR." So S16:1 along with the rest of the Squadron went through the red portal created by S16:1 to the next world.

* * *

_Unknown POV_

On a world unknown a boy was laying on the ground about 13 yrs., short brown hair, yellow eyes, wearing red short shirt, long jeans, and blue sneakers. He got up with no memory of himself or where he came up.

"Who am I...Where am I." The boy thought to himself wondering who he was and where he was. All he had next to him was an device that laid right next to him just for him to pick up. The boy grab the device starting to walk into the town blindly wondering where he was and who he is. The people around him were staring at him like he was a stranger on the wrong side of the town. And they had the right cause little did the boy know he was carrying a machine gun behind his back. Why he was carrying it well he probably should check his pockets for it was well something he was carrying. The boy just realize this as he found stuff in his pockets that was warp and white inside. he still has no memory so he still keep on walking until a man in pale blue armor, horned helmet, a cape, a shield on his right arm and sword on his left. He was walking towards him as the boy just moved aside like everyone else did, but found the armored man was going towards him instead. The boy was scared afraid at that as he kneeled to his leveled to make eye contact.

"Pardon me, but you seem lost and the people think your strange because of the item you have behind your back looks dangerous. Would you mind coming along with me." the knight smiled offering his hand. The boy look between the hand and him only to make small moves back. The knight then had his hand on the boy shoulder only for the boy to have flash of memory then for a strange reason pulled a pistol out of his right back pocket barely nick the knight's face then dash forward rolling only to stop by an sword pointing at him on his back by another man only his sword was bigger and broader then any sword you would see.

"I think you should come with us kid." The man with the big sword said only for screams to be heard by the people as strange creatures began to roam around the town. They had white X on there face, red eyes, gray skin, thin bodies, no feet except pointed legs, big hand like claws, and small razor sharp teeth. The boy saw one of them ran towards them, but the two swordsman slash at their bodies making them turn to a red like spirit. The boy took the chance to run as more came after them so the two started to fight the creatures off.

As the boy ran through the town panic began to rises he ran from one block to another in hopes he would find a way out of town. Suddenly he ran into someone for he wasn't watching where he was going. When the boy look up from falling on the ground he saw someone the same height and possible his age in a bluish-blackish jumpsuit and mask with an purple X on him/her the boy didn't know. But when the person saw him that person got up and was about to punch the boy. when a group of people with weapons surround the boy for his protection and in that group are the same two people that came to him. Unfortunately the person had back up as well with 49 more people in the same suit only some had Red X's and purple X's on them as well. The boy tried to get out only to be grab by the shoulders by a woman to follow her.

"Come on kid you need to come with us." She said. They never had the chance to retreat as the creatures surrounded them from behind as well. So they put him in the middle of the group for protection from the two opposing groups until one of them made a move which is now. Once the two force went at it was like a brawl went loose in town. But flashes of memory went through the boys head as it hurt more by the minute as they fought in the town. Suddenly the device was glowing and glowing brighter by the second until it blinding everyone in the area.

The boy was in a bright light room of some sort where his memory laid around. As soon as he got up he notice that he was no longer in town he look at some of the memories trying to remember, but the images soon fade away. The Boy tried to remember again only to get the same results then found the same device floating in front of him. Once he touch it a name came to the boy, but only a name for now. As the light room vanish and he went back to the town again this time however he look different. The boy now had a red short shirt and short pants on with dragon markings, red gloves with a dragon mark in gold, red shoes with a little gold on the bottom.

"Well this can't be good." One of them said. As this got the attention of the people in X uniforms. One of them the very same person came at the boy who didn't notice the person until someone shouted and the boy dodge in time from the crushing attack so the boy ran as fast as he can not realizing he just jump high and ran faster then a normal human. The same person went on pursuit of the boy they both ran for a while in any direction not knowing where there going or where they'll end up. The boy then had enough so he turned around in time to kick right between the person's legs only to find it did have any effect and to find out the person was a girl. But she didn't end it there instead still holding his leg did the same to the boy with more force and it hurt. He fell and she was on top of him grabbing his throat choking the life out of him. Although the boy fought back loosing the grip trying to stay alive she suddenly stop and let him go. The boy wondered why she did that when she could have killed him, but found his answer there.

"Don't think I spare your life because I did it out of pity. I only doing this because this isn't right to kill someone who is weaker then the other. So I will give you a chance to grow stronger and fight again so that I won't feel regret killing you off as you are now. Although I'll admit your cuter when your being strangled." She said. The boy shivered at the last part, but before more could be said. The creatures found them right when she was about to leave. She tried to command them to stop only for the creatures to still linger and hunger at the boy. So she got up and went to fight off the creature which prove to be a challenge. They were a lot stronger then they seem and tougher at that. The boy got up trying to stop her only to see and her cut and slash by the creatures. The boy then felt something inside him that was about to explode. And it was burning like fire. Before the one creature could attack her again it was block by the boy with one hand and one arm holding the girl on the other. The boy look at the creature with determination, then before the creature could respond the boy moved out of the way away from the creatures putting her down and continue to fight them. the boy charged and went with his fist right at their gut dodging their claws. The creatures are being punch and kick left and right as they didn't stand a chance with his new powers that even he didn't know he had in him. Once there were a few of them the boy made a pose ready to finish them off by jumping in the air and back down in a fire ball called **dragon's flare**. The boy destroyed the rest of the creatures finishing them off as he was about to go to the girl she was gone no where in sight. Soon the boy's power went down turning him normal again and the device went to his hand in light particles.

"Well that was interesting." Said someone and it turn out to be the group that was protecting him they walk to him wondering what that was all about.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." The guy with the big sword asked and the boy said.

"Dragon. My name is Raze Dragon." Said the boy who's name is now Raze Dragon.

"Well Raze you need to come with us for your own safety for there are things we need to discuss." He said only for the device to be active and shot a beam of light into the sky covering the world in particles of light. Suddenly Raze's device activated and shot a beam in front of him creating a portal of light sucking everything in sight everyone held on for there lives, but Raze was the unfortunate one as he went through the portal to the unknown. The group never saw the boy again after words for now.

* * *

**You can probably guess I used the Final Fantasy Dissidia characters for this one. I didn't name anyone because it just went like that in a way. Well hope you like the Origins of Comm. users and X Force cause it will be connected to the other stories as well.**


End file.
